Oneshots, Drabbles & Kurzgeschichten
by Serpens Slytherin
Summary: Oneshots, Drabbles & Kurzgeschichten Heute: Sirius klärt auf.... wofür braucht Frau eigentlich Tampons? sehr kurzer, sinnfreier Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Sirius Black & Remus Lupin sind alleiniges, geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Serena & Anthony gehören zu mir bzw. zu 'Corvus et Phoenix' / 'Custodis Opacum'

_Man(n) sollte nicht alles glauben, was im Fernsehen kommt... oder falsch interpretieren. Werbung lief irgendwann 1998? 1999? Um den dreh._

* * *

„Entschuldige die Störung, Anthony."

„Sera, Liebes!", der ältere Magier erhob sich und lächelte dem Mädchen freudig entgegen. „Du störst doch nicht, Kind. Komm rein! Ich spreche mit Sirius und Remus gerade die Berichte der letzten Einsätze durch und gebe ihnen einen Grundkurs in Strategie und Taktik. Möchtest du mir behilflich sein?"

„Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben, dass ich in der Muggelwelt einige Einkäufe zu erledigen habe", nuschelte Serena, wirbelte herum und sah aus, als würde sie vor den folgenden Worten flüchten wollen.

„Wunderbar! Wir wäre es, wenn Sirius und Remus dich begleiten würden?"

„Eh", eine leichte Röte zog sich über die Wangen des Mädchens, „ich weiß nicht, Tony. Ich wollte eigentlich... weißt du... ich ..."

„Ach, komm schon, Serena!", sagte der Animagus mit leuchtenden Augen und linste zu dem Werwolf, der ebenfalls sichtlich freudig zustimmte: „Wir stören dich nicht, versprochen."

Serena sah hilflos zwischen Prius und den beiden Gryffindor hin und her. „Aber Sirius kann mich so nicht begleiten, Anthony."

„Liebes, du bist Tränkemeisterin! In deiner Vorratskammer befinden sich mehrere fünf Liter Kanister mit Vielsaft-Trank, ganz zu schweigen von den über 200 verschiedenen Haaren, die du bei Muggel-Friseuren geklaut hast!", schmunzelte Prius und zwinkerte den beiden Gryffindor zu.

„Stimmt ja. Hatte ich vergessen", presste das Mädchen durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor und wandte sich von Prius, der zufrieden vor sich hingrinste, ab um wutentbrannt durch die Tür zu verschwinden.

Anthony sah die beiden verstörten Neulinge an: „Folgt ihr, sie wird sich schon beruhigen."

Zögernd und mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen kamen die beiden Gryffindor Prius Aufforderung nach und schlugen den Weg zu Serenas Kerker ein.

* * *

Langsam schlenderten Remus, Serena und Sirius durch eine kleine Einkaufsstraße in London.

Der Blick des Animagus fiel auf ein kleines Schaufenster, worin sich die für ihn ungewohnten hellblauen Augen spiegelten. Sirius musterte kritisch sein momentanes Erscheinungsbild:  
Das Mädchen hatte dem Vielsaft-Trank das Haar eines Iren hinzugefügt, wodurch Sirius sich nun mit wirren, flammend roten Haaren und einem blassen, sommersprossigen Gesicht unerkannt durch die Masse an Muggeln quetschte um Serena und Remus nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Serena bummelte leger gekleidet mit einer dunklen Hose und einem schwarzen Wollpullover neben Remus, der ebenfalls wie ein Muggel mit Jeans und Shirt gekleidet war.  
Der Werwolf lachte das Mädchen fröhlich an und ein Hauch Eifersucht flammte in Sirius Herzen auf, woraufhin er sich beeilte zu den beiden aufzuschließen.

Die Dunkelhaarige steuerte geradewegs auf eine Drogerie zu und sah ihre beiden Begleiter mahnend an: „Jungs, ich möchte keine Kommentare von euch hören, verstanden?"

Synchron nickten die Gryffindors und folgten dem Mädchen in die Drogerie, wo sie sofort auf ein Regal mit 'Damenartikeln' zusteuerte.

Remus Augen wurden tellergroß.  
Er verstand nun, warum Sera in erster Linie Sirius warnend angesehen hatte.  
Der Werwolf drehte seinen Kopf um nach dem Animagus zu sehen und sah das Unglück bereits auf sich zukommen – Sirius stand hinter Serena und beäugte misstrauisch ein Päckchen Tampons.

Als Lupin näher trat, sah er, dass die Wangen des Mädchens glühten und sie auffällig stotternd vor sich hin nuschelte: „... na ja das ist für... für...", hilfesuchend sah die Slytherin zu Remus, „eh... Erklär du es ihm!"

„Er braucht mir nichts erklären", maulte Sirius aufmüpfig, „ich hab schon verstanden! Die Muggel preisen diese weißen Stopsel ja im Feeenseeher an! Du brauchst diese Dinger, wenn du dich in die Hand geschnitten hast!"

Sirius strahlte das Mädchen und den Werwolf an, diese bedachten den Animagus mit leicht verstörten Blicken und überlegten fieberhaft, was er mit dem Gesagtem zum Ausdruck bringen wollte.

„Ich... ge... geschnitten?", fragte die Serena verwirrt.

Eifrig nickend klärte Sirius das Mädchen auf: „Ja, sicher! Die Muggel im Feenseeher zeigen ja wie man das benutzt!"  
Der Animagus pulte ein Vorzeigeobjekt aus der kleinen Schachtel und hielt es seinen beiden irritierten Kollegen unter die Nase.

„Also: das Tik-Zeug muss runter", erklärte Sirius fachmännisch, löste die Plastikverpackung und ließ den weißen Wattebausch an der Schnur vor den Augen der beiden hin und her pendeln.  
„Soweit verstanden?"

Synchron, in einem fast tranceähnlichen Zustand, nickten Remus und Serena.

„Gut. Also, wenn sich jetzt eine Frau in die Hand schneidet", Sirius deutete mit dem Zeigefinger einen Schnitte durch die Handfläche an, „dann nimmt sie dieses Tampon, legt ihn sich auf die Hand und ballt diese zu einer Faust. Denn das Tampon lässt kein Blut durchsickern und die Frau kann wieder Rad fahren, schwimmen und reiten! Verstanden?"

Sirius strahlte seine beiden 'Schüler' an, welche mit unverhohlenem Entsetzten zurückstarrten.

„Tatze.. ich glaube du hast da was falsch...", begann Remus zögerlich, wurde aber durch einen Stoss in die Rippen von dem Mädchen unterbrochen, „Ja, richtig! Das hast du fabelhaft erkannt! Bei meiner Arbeit schneide ich mich natürlich regelmäßig, deshalb habe ich einen regen Verbrauch an Tampons!"

Sirius legte seine Stirn in Falten: „Ja schon, aber warum nimmst du keine Heilsalbe?"

Serenas kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich, eh – bin allergisch."

„Gegen Heilsalben?", fragte der Animagus verblüfft.

„Eh, ja. Ich bekomme von Heilsalben einen fiesen Ausschlag", erwiderte das Mädchen, schnappte sich rasch eine XXL-Packung Tampons und eilte an die Kasse.

„Moony", flüsterte Sirius, „habe ich was falsches gesagt?"

Der Werwolf schmunzelte: „Ich erklär' es dir, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind."

**

* * *

**

_Noch am selben Abend..._

„MERLIN!", quiekte Sirius entsetzt, „Sie steckt sich das **WO **hin?!"


End file.
